Sasuke&Ruriko
by LoverLove78
Summary: SasukeXRuriko Sasuke met a girl in the forest she has the cruse mark SasuOc and SuiKari


_**Author's note :I ain't the best writer so give me a break OK. So you people bitch later I made Sasuke a horny bitch don't like leave now anyway, REVIEW= chapter 2 don't than boo**_

Sasuke is in the woods by himself. There is a small fire burning. There are 3 tents behind him. Sasuke sighs. Than starts to wonder about the his clan, life ,and other stuff. Suddenly he hears a rustling come from behinds him he turns around. A girl with white hair and eyes keeled before him coughing runs up to her.

"You OK?"he asks her she looks up than coughs than faints falling on her face. "guess not"he said than chuckled than put her on her back. Suddenly her white hair turned midnight black. Sasuke saw the change but decided not to react. He got her a blanket and put it over her. " You know, you're kind of cute. I wonder if- " Jugo interrupted that thought.

"Sasuke where are you?" Jugo said looking around.

"Over here" Sasuke said looking at the girl having dirty thought. Everyone walked over to where he was. Suegetsui looked at the girl an Sasuke.

"What you do you horny son a bitch"Suegetsui asked than walked over to Sasuke to get a good look at the young miss.

"Nothing,I found her like well almost like this she had white hair when I found her not black." Sasuke said "She's cute though"

"I guess" Suegetsui said "Karin is cuter." Karin walked to him and gave him a kiss.

"You know I am."she said and they started kissed again.

"Get a room you 2" Sasuke said

"Jealous much?"Karin said as they stop kiss

"No,2 kiss to much that's all"Sasuke said as they walked a way into a tent. Jugo left Sasuke standing there to go talk to some birds of night. Sasuke sat down next to the girl and started play with her hair. "I don't even know you and I want." She sighed in her sleep "Cute" than he when to his tent to go bed

The next day Sasuke when to where the girl was she has just woken up. "Hi" Sasuke said

"Hello"she said wondering who the young man was. "Who are you? Where am I? What happened?"

Sasuke said "To answer your questions in order. I'm Sasuke. You're in the middle of a forest where my team set up camp. And you tell me hazel eyes."

"I don't remember" she said than realized Sasuke noticing her hazel eye than started to blush. "My name is Ruriko but people call me Ruri"

"So what was up with last night your hair and eyes were white and your skin was a little paler too." She looked to the ground and looked like she was being asked to identify a killer.

"Something I said"

"Don't ask me that." Ruriko said than looked up

"OK" Sasuke said.

"I'm serious not ever."Ruriko said with a cold ,cruel, almost deadly look in her eyes. All Sasuke did was nod.

"You hungry?" he asked

"A little" she said shyly and sweetly like honey. They walked to the fire place and Sasuke made breakfast.

**Sasuke's Thoughts**:

_She's so cute. She's into me? I wonder what was that all about? Is she a monster?Why is she alone?She has a nice body too.(dirty thoughts)_

**Ruriko's Thoughts:**

_ Oh my god he probably thinks I'm a freak. He cute and smexy. He's not into me,to bad but maybe he is or maybe not mostly not._

Sasuke gave her breakfast it was a egg, ham, and, tomato omelet. The smell woke up everyone else. "What smells so good?" Suegetsui said.

"The 2 person breakfast I made." Sasuke said.

"Poo I see the chick woke up" He said. Ruriko paid no attention to Suegetsui and was still eating her breakfast. "Rude" She put down her plate and stood up.

"Rude,me rude you're the one has no respect." Ruriko said than walked away.

"What I do?"he ask. Sasuke shrugged than when to go follow her.

"Ruri came back" Sasuke yelled running after her. She walked away. "Ruriko"he said. She turned around.

"What?" she yell than her eyes turned white. Sasuke only looked as her hair did the same. A pitch-dark shadow appeared on the left side of her body. She looked at Sasuke and started randomly attacking. Sasuke realizes this as the Curse Mark. Sasuke try to control her and got cut in the face with a tree branch she through. Sasuke turn to control her with out hurting her but than got annoyed.

"That's it I'm done with shit"he yelled than did Chitori. She grabbed a Sasuke's arm and than throw him 6 or 7 feet. She started walking to him. Sasuke gets back and brushes himself off. When she was halfway between Sasuke she stopped walking. She started coughing up blood her eyes when from white to hazel her hair when from white to black. Sasuke when to go catch her (because she looked like she was about to pass out. Duh.) but, when he toughed her the color fluttered. She looked at Sasuke.

"I'm not a monster." Ruriko said than blacked out. Sasuke carried her back to the camp.

_**Sasuke's thoughts**:_

_ She has the Curse Mark!.?.! I can't believe this. I still think she's cute. What did Oro do to you?_

Everyone at the camp is talk about stuff when Sasuke comes. "What happened?"Karin said looking at Ruriko than the cut on Sasuke's face.

"You rape her?"Suegetsui asked trying to be funny. Karin smacked him in the back of the head. "Owww." She gave him The Look. He when over to Sasuke and took Ruriko from him.

"Nothing important"Sasuke said than wiped the drying blood off his face with his sleeve.

"Give me her" Suegetsui gave Ruriko to Sasuke. Sasuke put Ruriko in his tent and made her comfortable. Than Sasuke decided to stay in the tent with her.

_**Ruriko's thoughts**:_

_Sasuke probably thinks I'm a monster or at least a freak. I can't believe I lost control. I hate this Curses Mark. Why me?_

An hour or so later Ruriko woke up but she looked confused. "You OK? You seem baffled."Sasuke said looking at her lovingly.

"I just thought I would wake up in the middle of forest all alone" she said "or by a dead body."

"What set you off?" Sasuke said looking at her chest. Ruriko notice and started blushing lightly. She started twirling her tip of hair.

"I don't know." she said blushing lightly than bit her bottom lip. "So you don't think I'm a freak or a monster or both."

"No, I think you cute,sexy,and nice" Sasuke said coming closer to her. Ruriko started to blush a little more.

"And I think you just fine."she said than kissed Sasuke. Their kisses where hot,heavy,and full of sweet, sweet passion. As they danced around in each others mouths. Every touch was like little baby miracles. Sasuke slowly put his hand up her skirt and Ruriko retreated from the kiss. " Sasuke, I think this is to fast we only met a day ago."

"Come on!You can't give a dog a bone and than not let him eat it" Sasuke said

She gave Sasuke a kiss on the cheek " I'm sorry Sasuke. Maybe some other time." She got up and left the tent.

"Really!" Sasuke said than sigh.

"So I see you finally got up." Karin said. "You OK?"Ruriko walked to Karin was and sat next to her.

"Yeah,hey what can you tell me about Sasuke?"Ruriko said.

"Sasuke is Sasuke meaning that his...hard to understand." Karin said.

"That's all?"Ruriko asked realizing what little she know about him.

"What do you mean that's all and why do you care?"Karin asked at at once. Ruriko brushed the hair off her face started blushing. Karin notice. "You have little a crush him don't you?" Ruriko smiled.

"Yeah,Sasuke drive me insane but, I know zilch about him" Ruriko said. "and I'm sure like 99.9% sure he likes me back"

"He gave you a hint that he like you?" Karin asked.

" A girl don't kiss and tell." she said "Now tell me about Sasuke."

"He kissed you! Was it any good?"Karin said begging for details.

"I ain't telling you shit" she said

"Fine" Karin said about to sulk than quickly got out of it. "Things about Sasuke right?" Ruriko nodded "Sasuke is cool and a horny mother fucker."

"And"Ruriko said than realized the last 3 word she said " wait he's a what?"

"You heard me" she said than walked away. Ruriko was lost.

Ten or so minutes later Sasuke came out of tent and when to go talk to everyone. He seemed more pleasant to be around to Ruriko at least. " Hey guys" Sasuke said with a smile on his face. Everyone but Ruriko found that unusual. Than he stopped smiling and said "we should probably go into town."

" Why" everyone asked simultaneously. Suddenly it started raining.

"That's why" he yelled than everyone started packing everything. And ran to the nears town and into closes hotel. The hotel was nothing fancy but decent. When everyone got there in the lobby they were wet,cold,and irreparable. They were all shivering uncontrollable and Suegetsui and Karin were trying to keep warm by hugging. Finally a woman came to greet them.

"oh I'm so sorry all we have is a 1 room with 2 bedrooms" She said.

" You guys OK with that" Sasuke said still shivering. Everyone nodded. After they sign in. A man took there stuff up to their room. They tipped the guy than he left.

"I'll sleep on the sofa." Jugo said like he knew the drill. No one disagreed. SuiKar shared a bed and Sasuke and Ruriko shared the other.

In the middle of the night Sasuke would roll on to her side of the bed Ruriko got annoyed so hit Sasuke with her pillow. "What?" he said cutely,shirtless,and out of it .

"Move your ass over" she said tiredly. Sasuke did as he was told. "Good now stay there."

"Whatever Ruri" Sasuke said. Ruriko complained under her breath than when sleep.

Sometime later Ruriko woke up and when to the bathroom when she came back she heard Sasuke twisting and turning than saw him sit up. "Can't sleep?"she asked.

"More or less" he said. Ruriko sat next to him. She saw his short were a little snug. So she bit her bottom lip and started blushing lightly.

"So what's wrong?" she said nervously twirling her hair quicker by the second. Sasuke grabbed her and started kissing her lovingly.

"You know what's wrong."he said "You know how bad I want you,no need you right now."Ruriko unwillingly pulled away.

" I know but I don't know you well-" Ruriko started to say but Sasuke interrupted.

"I'll tell you everything you want to know tomorrow but, I need you now" Sasuke said. Ruriko still wasn't 100% sure. Sasuke put her hand down his pants. " See its hard and it hurt pleases just do me this favor." Ruriko tried to say no but she couldn't. She liked the warmth and the feeling of it. She just started kissing him. Again their kisses were hot and heavy and full of passion. Every touch was full of desire. Sasuke started kissing Ruriko's neck. She gave out little,soft moans. Sasuke took off her shirt to expose her boobs. Sasuke started to suck on her boobs. She moans. He leaves marks all over her chest. They kiss for a little while with their legs close to each other. She kisses his neck leaving marks. She played with the top off Sasuke's shorts than ran her fingers through his hair and back again. Sasuke plays with the top her underwear and pulled them off than he started touching her pussy. She groans.

" I need you inside of me Sasuke" she said almost begging. He took off his shorts.

_**A/N: I wrote this a long time ago and I don't plan to continue please ignore the first a/n.**_


End file.
